Unwanted
by krissystvs
Summary: when Ven overhears Terra and Aqua complaining about him, he thinks they don't love him anymore so he runs away in the hope of finding someone who really cares about him . Will Terra and Aqua realise their mistake and ever find Ven? Update!
1. argument

**I own nothing besides the plot line. The story is not related to the original game story. The only things similar are the characters. In which either Square Enix or Disney or Tim Burton owns.**

**PS For the record some of the worlds are from other kingdom hearts games and as are the times e.g. I know Wendy should technically be a child in Peter Pan's world so don't correct me on that. PLEASE!**

**WARNINGS: some bad language (sort of) violence, upset Ventus - should definetly be a warning to be considered. There may or may not character deaths (At least not major ones) for the moment. The amount of reviews I recieve may or may not alter that! :)**

Terra and Aqua were stuck on kitchen cleaning duty again, after Ven had tried cooking. _Again!_

FLASHBACK

"_Take that Terra" Aqua yelled throwing a shot of magic at Terra. He dodged it._

"_Nice shot Aqua" he commented "Try again though." She smiled she was about to make another attack when the two saw Master Eraqus approaching. "Good afternoon Master." Terra called. The master looked on at the two_

"_Good afternoon Terra, Aqua." Upon not hearing a third name, the two looked around suddenly_

"_Hey, where'd Ven go?" Aqua asked. She looked at Terra for an answer, and her face fell when slightly when he shook his head._

"_I remember him saying something about wanting to say thank you for helping him with his fighting skills" Master Eraqus spoke up. Aqua blushed a little, realising the happiness Ven felt. Just Then, Terra spoke up pulling Aqua out of her thoughts_

"_How's he going to say thanks, Master" he asked. Aqua wanted to know the same thing. _

"_Well he said about making something for you, I think he meant baking because he was heading for the kitchen." Terra and Aqua froze. Ven and kitchens definitely did NOT go well. It had appeared to them that the master had forgotten that little fact. Just then they all heard a little explosion coming from the castle. Without second thoughts they wasted no time finding out what it was. They entered the smoke filled room; that was supposed to be the kitchen, to find a coughing teen in the wreckage._

"_Ven!" Aqua called, looking for the teen after hearing his coughs. Before long, his coughs appeared in front of them as Ven approached the two key blade wielders. Ashe came towards the two, they noticed his new "Fashion state" His clothes were ripped and dusty and his white apron was a mixture of white and black ash. Terra and Aqua stared at him in a state of shock before Terra spoke up._

"_Ven are you OK? He asked looking the blackened boy up and down for any injuries. But Ven shook his head to Terra's question_

"_I…I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to try and bake something for you b…but the oven wou…wouldn't turn o…on, so I…I tried to FIRE it b…but…" Ven was struggling to form sentences for he was afraid of what their reaction would be. Aqua immediately noticed this and knelt down in front of Ven._

"_Hey, it's alright we aren't Mad Ven" she consoled. Ven looked at her and nodded, but didn't yet smile "How about you go and get changed and we'll start you off on cleaning up." She volunteered, momentarily regretting that, once she had said it. Bit she saw the small smile form on Ven's face and kept her regret to herself._

_FLASHBACK END _

Now that had left them using up the last few minutes of their time trying to clean the kitchen. Terra was cleaning the windows, while Aqua was attempting to fix the oven, (which might I had she was failing miserably at). She thought she had it when all of a sudden a spark flew from the top and scaled her cheek. That was when she finally lost her rag.

"God, I can't believe I agreed to do this!" She yelled in frustration. Terra who had heard her shouting turned to look at her in shook. As far as Terra knew, Aqua never shouted, even when she got really angry. She just continued on with her rant. "I mean why he can't just be a little bit more responsible I don't know" She didn't need to say it was Ven fore Terra to realise that that was who she was talking about.

"Aqua calm down for a moment." Terra stepped in trying to force some calmness into her, even though, he himself was a little annoyed that she would say that about Ven, when he was young and didn't know any better. Unfortunately, Aqua acted as though she hadn't heard him and continued her complaining.

"I don't care Terra, Ven is just a complete nuisance, he always makes a mess, he's always in t rouble and WE ARE THE ONES WHO HAVE TO ALWAYS FIX IT FOR HIM. I'm sick of it!" Now Terra couldn't help but stare blankly at the blue haired woman in total shock. Before releasing his own anger.

"Aqua what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" he yelled expressing the anger from his voice. Their pointless argument carried on for about another 15 minutes. Then they were ready to use violence. That was, at least, until Master Eraqus walked in with a very, very upset Ven at his side, with tears rolling down the youngster's cheeks.


	2. overhearing

Master Eraqus was walking through the castle halls when he saw a, rather messy, figure walking towards him, well more like sliding, his feet barely left the ground. Upon closer inspection, Master Eraqus recognised it to be Ventus.

"Ah hello there Ven, I trust you showed Terra and Aqua whatever it was you were working on?" he asked, not noticing the frown placed upon Ven's face.

"Yeah. I…I showed them a…a big, Big mess!" he cried out in frustration. The master had been unaware to the sadness Ven felt it appeared. He reached out and put a hand on the boys shoulder, kneeling down to his height.

"Now Ven, calm down and tell me what you mean?" he asked. Ven nodded and recited what he had said to Terra and Aqua including the bits about Terra and Aqua opting to start cleaning the kitchens for him. When he had finished Master Eraqus sighed and took his hand of Ven's shoulder.

"Ven it's alright. Now, I suggest you quickly get changed into something…" he looked at Ven's outfit covered in cake mix. "A little drier." Ven gave a little giggle then rushed off to his room. Eraqus smiled. He thought of the three as his own children Aqua and Terra would have a reason because he had known them since a very young age. Whereas Ventus had only recently been brought here. It made him wonder if they would accept him as a father, and Ven would accept him as possibly a grandfather, after all, he thought as Aqua and Terra as parents. The old master pondered his thoughts as he continued waling down the hallway.

10 MINS LATER

Whilst reading in his study, Master Eraqus stopped concentrating for a moment, just long enough to hear the sound of soft sobbing coming from the hallways. "What on earth?" he thought as he peered his head out of the door. He stopped out the door to find the source of the sobbing and was shocked to realise that it came from Ven's room, and from the sound of it, it was the youngster himself. Without knocking, Master Eraqus let himself into the room to find Ven lay on the bed scrawled out, shaking every few seconds or so with a sob. "Ventus?" The said boy froze and tried to delay his sobbing

"Ventus, what's the matter?" the master inquired. Ven's tear streaked face was fully visible as the boy attempted to sit up without releasing another set of vicious sobs, but was failing miserably as the tears continued to fall Master Eraqus noticed this and put an arm round Ven's shoulder. Ven felt comforted by this but unfortunately, this movement caused his sobs to continue. Master smiled and gathered the broken teen into his arms and let him sob into his chest.

"Aqu…Aqua a…and Terra Th…they s…said… I, I heard..." Ven attempted to form words but was to distraught to even breathe properly as his sobs came out with wheezes and pants. He was grateful to Mater Eraqus for rubbing circles on his back and whispering comforting words. Master Eraqus had a feeling that this had something to do with Terra and Aqua. He calmly asked where they were and Ven replied softly. "Kit…Kitch…Kitchen."

"Let's go and find them shall we?" He declared. He got of the bed and gestured to Ven to come as well, holding out his hand. Ven was reluctant at first, but grabbed the man's hand anyways. When Master Eraqus opened the door, he had not expected to see the two people he thought of as children, saying the most terrible things about someone, and when Ven began to cry again next to him, the Master knew who they were talking about


	3. runaway

**Terra's POV**

The minute the door opened I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd just been about to shout something back to Aqua about Ven, When he and Master Eraqus appeared in the doorway. God how guilty can a guy get. Aqua continued to look annoyed while I was trying to tone down my mood. I wanted nothing more than to run over to Ven and scoop the boy into a hug to say how sorry I was, but the look Master Eraqus gave us both gave me the chills. As much as I loved Ven, I had nothing else to do but to accept my punishment.

"M…Master Eraqus." I stuttered, I actually couldn't believe the voice I was showing, I looked over to Aqua and wanted to scowl at her, even after all this, she still looked ready for yelling again. Couldn't she see the tears running down Ven's face? Master Eraqus looked at me; now I was really scared, the last time he gave THAT look was when I _borrowed _one of his magic books try to see if it would magically float. (Hey I was 7, gimme a break!) Before I knew it I was stepping towards Ven but Aqua started shouting again. Doesn't that girl know when to stop!

**Aqua's POV**

I bet Ven was trying to get us in trouble again, he made the mess, why should we have to clean it up, why should we have to take the blame for every little thing he happens to do. Just because he's the youngest doesn't mean he should get any privileges, me and Terra are obviously Master's favourite, and Ven _still _get's to share everything with us. Before I could've stopped myself I began voicing my thoughts.

"Ven don't you think of anyone other than yourself? You left us to clean up this mess while you were off doing something else, you didn't even BOTHER to tell us!" a part of me was literally screaming at myself for saying that. Although the part I was actually listening to was telling me "go girl" The looks both Terra and the Master were giving me were easy to ignore. I was more focused on Ven; I'd never had such an outbreak on him before. Before I knew it, Ven had run out of the kitchen bawling his eyes out. Why should I care what he feels like after what he put us through? I smirked to myself but nothing could have prepared me for the lecture I was in for from the two Men left standing in the room. Terra looked so angry; you could literally see steam coming out of his ears!

**Ven's POV**

I don't know what I did wrong to make Aqua so mad at me, she always said how we were friends and that nothing would tear us apart. Was she lying to me or did she just want Terra to hear it. The next words that came out of Aqua's mouth stunned me. All through her shouting, I tensed up; the Master put a protective hand on my shoulder but it was easily ignored. All I could focus on was 2 things. The words Aqua said, and more importantly the fact that it was _Aqua _saying it. I just couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the kitchen. I could vaguely hear the shouts of anger coming from Terra and Master Eraqus but I just couldn't get Aqua's words out of my head. "_Nuisance, baby, not worth it" (_these words were said just not written down) was I really that bad that Terra was yelling about me as well. Were they even my friends any more? A thought suddenly struck me. They were probably the best of friends. Until I came into the picture. I knew I was sobbing hysterically now, but I just couldn't care less, so long as I got away from them. Eventually I found myself out in the gardens. I could hear the yelling now.

"VEN, COME OUT WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I'm pretty sure that was Terra. I don't really want to face them yet, well not really for a long time. I just wanted to leave, but Master always said that I wasn't yet experienced enough to venture into other worlds alone yet. But then again, I held out my hand so that my Keyblade appeared. I must have been out of my mind. But when you're a 14 year old kid who'd just heard the worst stuff you could ever have heard, you gotta let me off, right. I heard the shouts getting closer and knew they were going to find me sooner or later. _"Now or never" _I thought. I threw my Keyblade up into the air were it formed my rider. I jumped on it to God only knows were, maybe somewhere where I can make new friends!

**Master Eraqus POV**

Was I just me or did I hear the familiar sound of a Keyblade rider. Ven wouldn't leave, would he? Well after what Aqua said, would have done the same thing. But Ven is still young, the outside world is dangerous. I looked to Terra and either my thoughts were out loud or he was thinking the same ideas as me. He immediately ran outside and noticed Ven was nowhere to be found. However unless my eyes deceived me, that was Ven's rider flying in the sky, the poor boy has barely learned how to use it.

"Terra you must go after him." Terra nodded then thought

"Master what about Aqua, I think it's only fair that she should apologise in person rather than wait till I bring him home." I looked into Terra's suggestion and frowned, Aqua had already caused enough damage, but if it serves her punishment well.

"I agree, wait here and I shall bring her, and she will come unless she wishes to anger me more!" I threatened. Ven would come home and they would get along together again. I was sure of it.

**please note, i have a poll on my user page on which 2 stories to update next, if you want this one updated quicker then you'd best vote for it. Poll closes on 1st December and then i'll be putting one up on which new story you want. so BE QUICK! Also i will try to update as many as i can (whilst trying to avoid exam timetable) but the top few on my poll will be the ones i do. For any stories that have not been voted on at all, they will be updated once i have finished at least one of the top stories. Don't want that? THEN VOTE FOR THIS STORY!**


	4. Enchanted woods, impatient master

Ven opened his eyes to realise he's fallen off his rider. He looked around glumly thinking his plan hadn't worked, but when he did look around he saw that there was no Tall buildings, no training area and no Terra, or Aqua or Master Eraqus.

"It…It worked, it really worked!" he cried out into the world. Then Ven looked around once more. "Where the heck am I anyway?" he asked no one in particular. All of a sudden he saw a perched woman wandering through the fields. "_She'll be able to tell me where I am. I hope." _He thought he walked over to the woman and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned round; Ven had to keep himself together to stop from throwing up. This woman, no HAG, was covered in warts all over her face, had the biggest nose he'd ever seen and tons of rotten teeth. _"Appearances don't always matter, appearances don't always matter." _Ven quietly mumbled to himself. The woman looked at him and smiled, well it looked like she was smiling.

"Why hello there dear, what brings a darling like you to this part of the forest." Ven rubbed the back of his neck.

"Erm…well, I'm err, kind of…lost." He stuttered out, for some reason; besides the fact she was ugly, this woman seriously scared him. The woman sort-of-smiled again.

"Oh, I wish I could help you dear except I'm in a little bit of a rush to cottage to the woodland cottage," Ven lowered his head, great; he was in a new world and didn't know where to go or what to do. "but." The old woman continued "I could get you out of the forest but you'd have to do it yourself. Just follow that path." She pointed to a small, thin path behind him "and you'll be out of this forest." Ven turned back to the woman and gave her his thanks by waving to her, but then, he noticed that something had fallen out of her basket, from the looks of it, it was a red apple.

"Hey ma'am, you dropped this." He said, holding out the apple in his hands. The old woman turned around again and gasped.

"Oh, thank you dear, I don't know what I would have done without this here." Ven nodded Thank you." She said again and turned and left.

"_Man what's so important about an apple?" _Ven pondered. Instead he put his thoughts aside and headed along the path.

**BBS BBS BBS BBS BBS BBS BBS **

Terra was having possibly the worst day of his life here. Trying to get Aqua to admit she was cruel to Ven was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Aqua, how the hell can you think that this is Ven's fault, it wasn't his fault that you got angry!" he retorted. Aqua turned her head away.

"Yeah, but it _was _his fault that the kitchen was a mess in the first place!" Terra had to admit that she had him there. But he shook his head, Master Eraqus needed him to get Ven back and arguing with Aqua wasn't going to get him back any quicker.

"Aqua I'm serious." He warned "we have to get Ven back now! He's too young to be out there on his own, heck he's to young to be out there at all!" Aqua just looked at him with a blank stare.

"He can look after himself, you're always complimenting him on his speed and the fact he's getting stronger." She slyly commented. Terra was at the end of his rag with her.

"Aqua I swear if you don't help me find Ven, I'm gonna...!" he never got to finish his threat as a sudden ice burst came from the door and it Aqua square in the chest, freezing her solid. Terra looked towards the door and saw Master Eraqus standing there with his Keyblade smoking. He looked shocked at his master.

"M...Master Er...Eraqus, did, you just...just..." Eraqus knew what he was trying to say and nodded.

"We need to get her to go by any means necessary and she was giving me a headache speaking about Ven like that." The master joked. Terra laughed then realised that if he wanted to get Aqua of the world then he would have to do it fast otherwise she was thaw out and start ranting again. He picked her up and put on his armour also activating his Keyblade rider. He was going to bring Ven back, and find out what was wrong with Aqua. He vowed it.


	5. Learning the truth, Accepting the guilt

The forest was huge as Ven walked through it.

"Huh, straight down the path and you'll be straight out," Ven thought to himself "Yeah Right!" He had currently been walking for at least an hour and his feet were starting to hurt. A bird chirped behind him, nothing new there, there definitely wasn't just ONE path out of the forest. There had to be at least 12 leading back in again. All of a sudden Ven felt a drip fall on his head. He looked up to the sky.

"Oh just great!" he retorted "better find some shelter" he wandered through the woods as the rain got heavier. All of a sudden he found a clearing. And in this clearing he saw the same woman as before, however this time instead of hobbling along, she was legging it across the mountains. And was being followed by 7 little men! Ven stared on in amazement. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed the woman and the little men to the rocks, from what he saw, the woman looked scared and the little men seemed angry. Had they not wanted her apples? He thought. He watched them through the stormy weather and heard lots of shouting.

"You're crueller than most I've ever met!" (Bashful)

"Take your evil self somewhere else!" (Happy)

"You don't deserve to be a queen!" (Grumpy)

Did Ven just hear right, that this old hag was a queen? Without thinking he stepped out of the bushes he was hiding from and cautiously approached the little men. The men turned round as he approached and they still had their angry faces showing, this slightly startled Ven.

"Who are you?" One of the little men with a little yellow hat spoke up. Still looking scared, Ven cautiously replied.

"Erm... V, Ven." That didn't help him as they still looked angry, if not angrier.

"Well don't stand there staring, what do you want!" Another shouted Ven shivered, they were starting to scare him.

"I err... I'm a little bit l...lost, I don't know my way round the forest, a...and that wo...woman told me how to get out." He pointed to the woman on the cliff face she seemed to be holding on to. One of the dwarfs **(yes I'm getting sick of calling them little men!) **stepped up towards Ven and held his hand, but didn't speak (**can you guess who this is?) **he seemed to be signalling to the others to join him but a few stayed where they were.

"We don't know if we can trust him, I've never seen him around these parts"

"But he did say he was lost, so I don't think he would be from round here."

"He's just a kid; he can't really mean us any harm."

"Haven't we forgotten something?" One dwarf spoke up, indicating towards the woman, attempting to escaping, without plunging to a watering rocky death. Ven finally found his voice and spoke up.

"What...What did she do to make you so angry?" He asked slowly, as not to get on the bad side of the dwarfs again. The dwarf who kept yawning spoke up.

"Well you see (yawn) we were working in the (yawn) woods, when all...all these woodland creatures started (yawn) pulling us and trying to get (yawn) get our attention." Another dwarf took over for him; he seemed to be in a rather happy mood considering the situation.

"Sleepy here, realised that they were trying to get us to go to the cottage which we did, and we saw this old hag leaving the cottage cackling, we knew she'd done something to Snow white, and well we followed her and here we are." He finished off. Ven eventually got the idea and walked up to the Cliffside being as safe as he could and shouted at the woman.

"I thought you were a nice person, even if your direction skills are lousy, what did you do to Snow White?" he asked, trying to sound as threatening as possible. The old woman laughed.

"You wouldn't understand you're just a pathetic child, who can't even find his way out of the forest might I add." Ven felt a hand on his hand (he was sure that he was trying to reach Ven's shoulders but was too small) and looked down at the small dwarf, who smiled as Ven smiled back. The woman was still smirking but Ven ignored her as another of the dwarfs spoke up to him.

"We've gotta stop her from getting away, but how?" The dwarfs all looked around and one looked up to the sky.

"It's a shame this storm isn't producing any lightning, we could really use some now," he said sadly. But those words lit a light in Ven's head.

"Lightning that's it!" he all but yelled. Summoning his Keyblade he aimed it at the woman on the rocks. "LIGHTNING!" He screamed. The dwarfs watched in awe. So much power for a small child. The large bolts flew from his Keyblade and hit the rocks; Ven frowned, as he was actually aiming for the woman. To his and the dwarfs surprise, the lightning had weakened the rocks and the old woman was sent plunging to her death. Everyone's eyes widened including Ven's. Before long one of the dwarfs laughed and said.

"Well, that was interesting." They all nodded and Ven turned around. He was expecting them to be frightened of him so he bowed his head, not wanting to see their frightened faces. Surprisingly though, they all began smiling and the one that hadn't talked yet went over and grabbed his hand again, and led him to the others.

"You're fantastic; we've never met a person like you before." Ven blushed under all the attention. They began to lead him away; he assumed they were taking him to their home. He suddenly asked the question he'd wanted to know for a while.

"Do...Do you know exactly what happened to Snow White?" he asked, slightly nervous. The dwarfs looked at him in sadness.

"Well, we didn't go inside the cottage, all we saw was a bitten red apple rolling out the door." Ven paled. Did he say_ red_ apple. One of the dwarfs noticed this.

"Hey ...Ven was it? What's the matter?" Ven breathed in heavily.

"You...You know you said that it was a red apple that was rolling out the door." They nodded "Well I think I might have...have had something to do with it." Some of the dwarfs produced angry looks, whilst the one who didn't talk and a few others looked on with shock.

"When I asked her to show me out of the forest, I noticed that there was one of her apples on the ground. It was the only red apple in the basket. I can't believe I gave it back to her. Snow...Snow white might still be ok if I just hadn't bothered." With that he ran away with tears in his eyes, leaving the dwarfs with bewildered looks in there faces.

KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS

Aqua slowly opened her eyes, squinting them a little, too realise she was outside somewhere. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a forest of some kind. She saw Terra stoking a fire.

"T...Terra?" she mumbled. She saw Terra look up at her. She groaned. "Ow what...what hit me?" she asked. She saw Terra stifle a laugh.

"Master Eraqus did, that's what." Aqua looked bewildered then faced an evil glare Terra's way.

"I knew it, you're both against me, even though you know I was right about Ven." That did it. Terra slowly walked up to her, picked her up and slammed her into the nearest tree.

"Listen Aqua, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have never been like this before." He released her slightly. "Now, in case you haven't noticed, we are not at home, we are in a forest. We are here to look for Ven and apologise for what we said." He slowly said, hoping to get through to her. She just scoffed.

"I don't know what you brought me for, you can't seriously expect me to apologise?" Terra hardened his grip once more.

"No Aqua, I brought you because 1) Master Eraqus really doesn't want you around at the moment and 2) you ARE going to apologise, even if I have to force you." He kept tightening his grip on Aqua shirt till he was sure she got the message. He eventually let her go "Now that that's settled, we need to rest up. It's dark and it's going to be hard enough to find Ven without any clue. We'll start searching again tomorrow. We could have started if you hadn't taken so long to wake up!" he retorted

"Well it wasn't my fault Master Eraqus knocked me out." She crossed her arms. Terra groaned.

"It kinda was!" he blatantly said.

"Shut up Terra!"


	6. The darling's

Daylight came too quickly for Terra as he was still debating what to do with Aqua. Something was definitely wrong with her because even if she got annoyed at Terra, she rarely shouted and she most certainly never got annoyed with Ven. He was like a son to them both, so why Aqua acting like this was beyond Terra.

"Humph." Aqua groaned from the other side of the tent Terra smirked as she hit the top of it. Aqua growled at him and trudged out of the tent.

"Come on, let's go find him and get this over with." She said glumly. Terra crossed his arms.

"Let's hope when we find him, you sort your attitude out.

KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS

Ven freely let the tears flow down his face. To say he felt guilty was an understatement. The poor kid couldn't help but let a few sobs pass as he thought of Poor Snow White and how useless he was not to realise that the old woman wasn't right in the head.

"May... Maybe this is w...why T...Terra and Aqu...Aqua hated me," he sobbed, he was so upset that he didn't realise someone coming up behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying." A girl a little bit older than him asked. The girl had light brown hair and a sky blue dress with a bow on the front. Ven jumped at her voice and turned around quickly. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, trying not to feel embarrassed.

"I...I wasn't crying, I, I've just got a ...a cold." He stuttered, now even he didn't believe that, so he hung his head down. The girl walked up to him and lifted his head. She smiled at him as a few more tears sled down his face.

"Here." She said lifting a tissue out of her pocket and wiped some tears away with it. "What's your name little one?" she asked in a kind of motherly voice, that reminded him so much of Aqua.

"V...Ven." he said quietly. She smiled at him again "_she likes to smile a lot." _Ven thought.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling. It's nice to meet you Ven." She said holding out a soft hand for him to take. "Come, I'll take you home with me, Where you can rest for a while." He looked reluctant at first but then happily took the waiting hand

Some time later they arrived at a rather large house in the middle of the long street. Wendy opened the door and called to the other occupants of the house.

"John, Michael, Nana. I'm home!" she called. All of sudden a clatter of footsteps came padding down the stairs.

"Wendy." Boy's voices called from the stairs. Wendy soon had arms full of 2 children a bit younger than Ven.

"Wendy, there's a strange boy in our room, he says he's lost his shadow." The tallest boy exclaimed. Ven looked confused.

"How do you lose your shadow?" He asked. The two boys look at him in shock. The youngest hid behind Wendy. She stroked his head.

"It's alright Michael, he won't hurt you. John, Michael, this is Ven; he was all alone on he streets, so we're just looking after him for a while." She let Ven nod for confirmation. "Ven, these are my brothers, John and Michael, our dog nana is probably still asleep on mother and father's bed." Ven shook John's hand and Michael let him pat his head and he giggled.

"Oh yes Wendy!" John exclaimed "the strange boy in our room, come, we must hurry." Each boy grabbed a hand and dragged Wendy toward the stairs with Ven cautiously following.

Within moments, they had arrived at the Darling children's bedroom and ; just like and John and Michael had said, there was a boy a bit older than Wendy looking around the room for something, he was dressed in a green outfit and a wore a green hat on his head (no prizes for guessing who. And it's not Robin Hood!) The boy turned at the sound of the opening door. He sniffed and turned away. Wendy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" she asked the upset boy. Ven looked sad, Wendy doing this reminded him Of Terra and Aqua, His...sort of... parents. He felt a tear roll down his cheek but he managed to scrub it away unnoticed.

"I can't find my shadow, and every time I do find it, it won't stick." The sad boy cried. Wendy gently shushed him and went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a sewing kit.

"There, there now. It won't just be able to stick on with glue alone; you need to sew it on." She told him. The boy sniffed and walked over to the bed. Ven caught sight of something in the corner.

"Hey, what's that?" he pointed to the moving object. The boy's head shot up and he looked to where Ven was pointing.

"That's it!" he exclaimed rushing over to grab it. He kept on missing and was constantly tumbling.

"I'll help!" Ven volunteered, as he ran over to the mischievous shadow, there was a race to try and catch.

"Hey get over here!" John yelled.

"Please stay still!" Wendy pleaded.

"Come on, we just want to attach you to this guy again." That must have worked as the shadow stopped long enough for Ven to catch it. The shadow struggled against Ven's small grip but eventually gave up and reluctantly went to the boy.

"There." Wendy sighed. "Now we can so it back on" she grabbed the needle and thread and began stitching the shadow back to the boys foot.

"I never asked before." Ven quietly said. "What's your name?" he asked. The boy jumped up (while Wendy still tried to grip onto his feet.)

"Well, I'm Peter Pan." The boy; Peter, said. John and Michael jumped up.

"You mean from the stories." Michael gasped happily. Ven looked confused.

"Stories?" he asked looking towards Wendy.

"Peter Pan is the story of a boy who lives in Neverland, who never grows up." She recited "But I thought it was all just a story!" Peter stood up tall.

"You tell stories, that's great, you should come to Neverland and tell me and the lost boys your stories!" He cried. Ven scratched his head once more.

"Never...Never land, lost boys. Wha?" he asked confused. Peter walked over to him and put an arm round his shoulder.

"Yep, second star on the right and straight on till morning. And the lost boys are my pals there." He recited. Ven tried to envision it.

"What's it like?" He asked in wonder. Peter held out a faced palm.

"There's water and trees as far as the eyes can see. The seas are roamed by mermaids and the woods, that's me and the lost boys live." Ven stared in awe.

"Wow." He droned. John popped up.

"Could we go to Neverland?" He asked. Peter nodded then bowed his head.

"It'd be great if you could come except, you've gotta fly there, and not by machines either." Ven looked down, saddened. As did John, Michael and Wendy.

"How _do _we fly?" Asked Wendy. Peter thought about it then snapped his fingers.

"Of course!" he cried. "Tink. Oh Tink, where are ya Tink?" He called to all corners of the room. The occupants all looked around as he called until Wendy spotted a glowing ball in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the old dresser. Peter walked over and opened the drawer.

"Ah There you are Tink, hey don't be like that, I want you to meet these guys." He begged to the glowing ball. All of a sudden the ball moved swiftly our of the drawer and into clear view. The ball cleared and the glow became...

"It's a fairy." Ven cried in shock. Michael slowly walked over to the fairy and tried to touch it but the fairy jerked away.

"Now tink, stop that, he just wants to say hello." Peter scolded. The fairy crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. Peter introduced the four anyway. "Tink this is erm... Sorry I never got round to asking any of _your _names"

"Oh." Wendy stepped forward. "Well, I'm Wendy, this is John and Michael." She indicated to her brothers. "And this" she brought Ven forwards. "Is Ven." Te shy boy waved sheepishly. Peter looked towards the fairy.

"Did ya get all that Tink?" He asked. The fairy nodded and flew over towards Ven. He felt her tap onto his nose and giggled. Tink flew back to Peter and smiled.

"I think she likes you Ven!" Peter said. All of a sudden Ven sneezed and gold dust flew about.

"Scuse me." Ven apologised quietly, then he noticed the gold dust on his clothes. "What's this?" he asked indicating to his clothes. Peter walked over and got a sample with his finger.

"This is fairy dist, this is what helps you fly." He stated. Wendy thought about it.

"What else do you need to be able to fly?" she asked. Peter put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Well all ya need is fairy dust and happy thoughts." When Peter said this Ven sighed. All happy thoughts he had were gone with the incident that happened before he left.

"Tink, spray em all with fairy dust will ya?" he asked Tinkerbell. The fairy went over to Ven, John and Michael and left Wendy till last. (it was clear she wasn't really fond of her.) The kids felt the magical dust fall on them as they all began thinking up happy thoughts. Whilst the others clothes their eyes, Peter walked over to Ven and put an arm round his shoulders.

"What's up Ven?" he asked the smaller boy. Ven sighed.

"I don't have any happy thoughts." He confessed with his head down. "All of them were gone with something that happened back home." Peter looked confused.

"Wait I thought you lived here with Wendy and the boys." Ven shook his head.

"No, I was upset outside and Ven found em alone on the streets and took me in, right then that's when we met you, I hadn't really thought about much since then." Peter felt saddened with what happened to Ven. And smiled at him pushing his chin to make him face him.

"Hey everyone's got happy thoughts. Even if they've been messed up, you just try to remember the good time's before whatever happened, happened." He said calmly. Ven gazed at him then nodded. He closed his eyes and felt Peter's arms hold onto his shoulders.

"_Happy thoughts, remember the good times not the bad ones." _He whispered in Ven's ear.

**Okay that's chap 6 that i hope most of you have been waiting for, however, unless by some miraculous reuslt i manage to get another one in before i come off, this is most likely that's last Chapter of this story until the end of June, I apologise to all of you. Reviewers, readers, down right great followers i bid tyo farewell. All though my chapters will not be uploaded, i will be hand writing this and my other popular stories in any spare time i get, But you will have to wait until June to read them. Again i apologise. I hope to update another of my stories also before i leave but that in itself is wishful thinking.**

**THANK YOU ALL "SOB" "SOB" "WEEPING WRECK" "HITTING SOMETHING AT ANGER IN THE UNFAIRNESS OF IT ALL"**


	7. Happy thoughts

As hard as it sounded, Ven managed to conjure up a few happy thoughts.

**KINGDOM HEART KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS**

_(This is a similar clip to the one in the game)_

"_Come on Ven you can do it, you can beat him." Aqua cried. Terra smirked._

"_You heard her Ven, let's see what you got!" he yelled. Ven ran forwards using the wind to carry him, aiming to attack but Terra's Keyblade was stronger than his and it send him flying back. Aqua ran over to him._

"_Ven are you OK?" She asked. Ven sat up and shook his head._

"_No, I'm never gonna beat him Terra's too strong for me." He moaned. Aqua put a hand on his shoulder. Terra walked over to them._

"_Hey you'll get there don't worry." She cooed. Terra knelt down to Ven's height._

"_You know Ven, you had some amazing speed coming at me, and I nearly missed you." Ven bent his head lower._

"_But you didn't miss me, you never do." Terra tilted Ven's chin up to meet his gaze._

"_Well let me and Aqua show you something, he stood up as did Aqua and they both rolled up their sleeves to revile gruesome red burns and bruises on one another's arms. Ven gazed in shock at the sight._

"_What happened!" he gasped. Aqua and Terra glanced at each other smiling._

"_Terra did!" Aqua said._

"_Aqua did!" Terra said_

"_Master Eraqus did!" They both cried. Aqua looked to a burn on Terra's wrist and frowned._

"_No you caused that one yourself," she commented Terra blushed. _

"_Well how was I supposed to know those hair curlers were gonna be hot." Ven giggled at them arguing. The two knelt down next to him._

"_You see this is how we started when we first learnt. Injury after injury, one trip to the infirmary after another, Scar for life after another scar for life. You get the idea right?" Terra asked. Ven nodded then slightly shook his head._

"_You see we all fail sometimes and want to give up, but giving up's the worst scar of all, because no matter how much make up or bandages you use to cover it, it'll always be there. Ven you are doing a lot better than we did when we started and we all believe, even the Master believes you're capable of becoming a great keyblader, and he doesn't say that to many people." She said. Terra stood up, _

"_It's always been my dream to become a Keyblade master, to venture off into other worlds to fight battles to restore peace to the worlds." Aqua coughed_

"_You mean our dream right" She reprimanded. Terra nodded._

"_Of course." He knelt down holding out his keyblade in front of Ven "Our dream. But you can't get there without a good keyblade and a little help from your friends." Ven beamed and reached out to the keyblade, confirming with Terra's nod that he was allowed. H e held it in his hand, it felt so soft but strong at the same time. "This was my trainers' keyblade, got me through some hard times and I know it will help you Ven." Ven jumped up and gave Terra hug around the neck._

"_Thanks Terra!" He cried ecstatically "Do you want a rematch?" he asked practically begging Terra with his eyes. Terra laughed at the adorable look in Ven's eyes and ruffled the boy's hair._

"_You're on buddy!" he cried as Aqua followed. None of them had noticed Master Eraqus staring at the three of them with a smile on his face. If anybody asked. These were his children._

**KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS**

_The thunderstorm raging outside was terrifying Ven. It was his 2__nd__ month in the land of departure and this was the first time there had been a thunderstorm. It was too loud he had decided and the rain coming down on his windows wasn't helping his fear. He quietly crept out of bed keeping the quilt securely round his neck to keep him warm; he still hadn't figured out the concept of a dressing gown. Once out into the hallway it seemed scarier than in his bedroom. But he wandered around seeing if he could find someone to help him. _

_Thunder struck once more, startling Ven. He tried to get back to his room but it was too dark and he couldn't remember his way around the castle. He sat down on the floor away from the windows and hid under his blankets and quietly sobbed, hoping someone would find him._

_Aqua was wandering the castle; the storm had woken her up again. She should have been used to waking up at some random time in the middle of the night because the weather didn't like her. She supposed it was al the things with Ven arriving that took her mind of it, and the fact that hadn't been this bad in a few months. She decided to make a trip to the kitchen for a drink and a snack. On the way she saw a lump of quilt in the hall._

"_What the?" she asked to no one in particular. She used some of magic to form a fireball in her hand. She knew her way round the castle pretty well so she didn't need a light to get her to the kitchen and back. As she got closer, she could see that the lump was sobbing. Aqua immediately had a feeling she knew what...or _who _the lump was. She put a hand on the lump._

"_Ven." She whispered, not wanting to startle him. The sobbing stopped for a second and she saw Ven's head pop out from under the quilt. Aqua opened her arms and Ven jumped out of the quilt into her arms and once again sobbed. Aqua ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. His sobs gradually decreased. _

"_There we go, are you alright?" she asked he nodded stiffly but then the storm became noisy once more and Ven shivered in Aqua's arms. Aqua realised that he was upset because the storm had scared him. She gently pulled him closer. "Shall we go back to your room Ven?" she asked the scared boy, but her reply was him holding onto her nightgown tighter, basically, no. Aqua then had an idea._

"_Do you want to come with me to the kitchen for some toast?" He slowly nodded. Aqua smiled. Ven was a little underweight as they were having trouble finding out what the boy liked to eat. Surprisingly at the moment, Toast was his favourite. She swiftly picked him up and held him close to her._

"_Do you wanna get your quilt for me Ven." He slowly let go of her nightgown with one of his hands and grabbed the little blue sheet. Aqua smiled as he buried his face in her dressing gown. As they were reaching the kitchen Aqua saw the lights on and heard someone rustling around in the kitchen. She was just about ready to pound on whoever was breaking in when she realised it was Terra._

"_Midnight snack?" she called to him. Making him turn around and nearly drop the scrambled egg he was making. He laughed when he saw it was only Aqua. He would have _been _scramble egg if he'd been caught by the Master. _

"_Nope...err... early breakfast." Aqua didn't buy that at all, considering that breakfast wasn't for another 6 hours. She gave him a look that said "yeah right" Terra laughed then saw Ven in Aqua's arms._

"_Ven?" he called. Ven turned at the voice and smiled weakly at Terra. Terra smiled back solemnly. _

"_Storm wake you up, huh kiddo?" he asked with a sympathetic tone. Ven shook his head._

"_Sc...scared." he stuttered. Terra walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. He patted on the one next to him indicating for Aqua to put him there. Aqua obliged and sat Ven down. She stroked his head._

"_What do you want on your toast honey?" she asked in her loving motherly voice, that Ven (and sometimes Terra) liked so much. Ven thought for a moment._

"_Jam please." He answered quietly. She smiled and walked over to the counter. While she was making it Terra moved closer to Ven. _

"_Don't worry Ven, you'll get used to storms here, they do happen, we just haven't had one in a while." He explained. Ven wasn't really paying attention, some time in between Terra's little speech, he'd unconsciously leaned into Terra's side snuggling into is dressing gown. Terra looked down and noticing him there smiled and dragged him close to him. Terra wasn't as use to the same caring love and affection that Aqua was used to give. But when it came to Ven, Terra could act like a father (or big brother) as much as he wanted because he guessed Ven enjoyed all the comfort. Even Master Eraqus was a hugger when it came to Ventus. Another thunder sounded and Terra felt Ven shiver next to him. He noticed the quilt in Ven's hand._

"_Are ya cold Ven?" he asked. Ven nodded slowly._

"_And sc...Scared still." Terra reached over and put the blanket around Ven while Aqua headed over with the ready made toast. "Why's it so loud, it's scary?" Ven asked fearfully. Terra thought about it but looked to Aqua for an answer._

"_Well... you see Ven..." she began "the storm is like light and darkness, both fighting over one another. The thunder is darkness and the lighting is well...light. Both want to be better than the other so they gradually get more powerful under they create a storm. Now when a storm occurs all the other beings of light and darkness try to help to make their part stronger. When the storm dies it means that the light as overpowered the darkness." She kind of had a feeling that this wasn't any where near right, but it was a bed time story for Ven._

"_Will the light always win?" he asked innocently. Aqua nodded. _

"_Yes, light will ALWAYS over power darkness no matter what the situation!" she exclaimed. Ven lightly clapped his hands, so did Terra._

"_Great speech Aqua no how about a movie?" Terra suggested. Aqua shook her head._

"_Sorry Terra, it's late and we don't wanna be late for training tomorrow." She reminded him. Terra and Ven looked down._

"_Do I have to go back to my room; it's too loud in there, even with the windows shut." He whined. Aqua could sort of see where this was going; Terra spoke her thoughts for her though._

"_How about the lounge, it's nice and quiet in there. Well that and there's also a TV in there." Aqua shook her head. _

"_I don't mind sleeping in the lounge. BUT NO TV!" She cried hitting Terra with a plastic cup. He rubbed his head and pouted. Aqua got up. "I'll have to get some more sleeping bags. Ven's little blanket isn't enough to cover us all" she indicated to the blanket covering the small keyblade wielder. Terra nodded and lifted Ven out of his seat._

"_Okay then, come on Ven." He said putting the boy on the floor so he could walk on his own. Ven sat down on the sofa and Terra squeezed in next him. Aqua soon walked in with a much bigger quilt (hers) and some pillows (Terra's). By the time they were all settled in with Aqua and Terra on the end Aqua was ready to turn off the lamp. _

"_Hey Aqua." Terra asked. She turned to him and noticed that Ven had fallen asleep into his side. She awed at the sight._

"_Lucky you." She said with a sad sigh, it was true though, she did love it when Ven cuddled up to her like a child would his mother. Terra felt sympathy for her and gently pushed Ven over to her, as not to wake him. Aqua looked shocked at him. "Terra what..." But Terra held up a finger to his lips._

"_Shh, don't wanna wake him. Anyway you're like a mother to him; all I am is like his big brother, he likes being with you." Aqua paused at the statement, and then smiled._

"_He likes being with you too. Big brother." She joked. She felt Ven's arms tighten round her and she was sure she heard him whisper the word "mum" Terra smiled and rolled into the sleeping bag. Aqua did the same and turned off the lamp._

_**NEXT MORNING**_

_Master Eraqus wasn't all that awake after the viscous storm last night. He went into the kitchen to discover that no one was there. It wasn't that early and even so. Aqua or Terra would normally be up. He slowly wandered into the kitchen and awed at the sight. Terra and Aqua were both cuddling Ven in their sleep and Ven was holding each of them like a Teddy bear. He stared at his three children happily. Never wanting to forget he precious moment where is children were all at peace and the dangers of the world could not harm them. He gently kissed each of their heads and left them alone to make breakfast. What he didn't notice was the adorable little smiles appearing on all their faces._

**KINGDOMHEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS **

_Ven was walking through the castle slowly. It was a really nice day outside but he couldn't find Aqua or Terra anywhere._

"_Aqua, Terra?" he called throughout the walls. No one answered him so he strode away curiously. He came across Master Eraqus reading in his study. "Master" he knocked on the door sheepishly. He may have been living there for a while, but Master Eraqus was a lot taller than Ventus and was scary when he was mad. Being interrupted was a time to often make him angry. Fortunately when Master Eraqus looked towards the door and saw Ven there he invited him inside._

"_Ventus my boy, what can I do for you." He asked happily inviting Ven to sit next to him on the small sofa. Ven cleared his throat._

"_Master, I can't find Terra nor Aqua anywhere, I've checked every place I can think of." He ticked off all the places with his fingers. "I've checked the garden, their rooms, the library and the kitchen. I can't think where they are. And I don't want to train all by myself." He hung his head. It wasn't as fun when he was by himself, because Aqua and Terra would normally help him grow stronger and make him feel better when he got hurt. The master thought about it the asked Ven a rather peculiar question._

"_Ventus, do you know what today's date is?" he asked the curious boy. Ven looked puzzled._

"_Erm...the twenty...third of ...March I think." He recited. Master Eraqus looked Solemn, how was he going to explain such an important occasion to Ven who probably doesn't understand the real concept?_

"_Ventus, on this Sunday every year, a celebration takes place." Ven looked ecstatic._

"_You mean like Christmas and Birthdays?" He asked excitedly. Eraqus shook his head._

"_Not exactly Ven, you see it's a celebration called Mother's day. It's a special day for all children to get their mothers presents and treat them with the love they deserve." He said while still having a monotone voice. Ven looked confused._

"_But what does that have to do with Terra and Aqua not being here?" he asked. Eraqus held up a hand and put an arm round Ventus' shoulders. _

"_You see Ventus. Unlike you Terra and Aqua both lived lives elsewhere when they were younger. To them being a keyblade master was nothing but a childhood dream, something most children their age would read about or jokes about. Also they had birth families that they knew of." He quickly looked at Ven's dejected face at the thought of not having any of that. "But they also regret remembering this. You see there is also a date in the 2__nd__ season where fathers are also celebrated. As you can guess it's called father's day. But on these two days of the year. Aqua and Terra have no one to celebrate to. Because they lost both their parents at a very young age. Aqua lost her parents in a fire caused by unversed when she was 4. And Terra's father and mother where killed protecting his village when a war broke out. Terra was only 5. This is most possibly the worst day of the year because, for Father's day they can celebrate it with me, however. Neither of them can celebrate for mothers as they have none. And Aqua isn't a mother so she has no children either to celebrate it with." Ven felt about ready to cry after hearing this about his friends, he'd never known they'd kept this a secret for so long. Then he thought of something the master had said._

"_But Master, Aqua is a mother, well sort of." Eraqus looked at him confusedly._

"_Well she kept that a secret." Ven also looked confused then nearly burst out laughing._

"_That's not what I meant master." He saw the master breathe a sigh of relief. "I mean she's like _my_ mother and Terra's told me I call her mom in my sleep, although I don't know when about he's seen me sleeping but you get the idea right Master." Eraqus nodded. "So do you think that I could get her a present so she feels a reason to celebrate?" he asked. The master thought about it then smiled._

"_I think she will like it, Ven. But what about Terra?" he asked thinking towards the oldest apprentice._

"_Do you think Terra would like a bouquet of flowers or a box of chocolates? He asked innocently. The master laughed. Although Ven looked confused the master put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_I think he would prefer confectionary to flowers." He stated trying not to laugh. Ven smiled happily hugging the master before bounding out the door. Eraqus watched on in happiness. That boy had such a big heart._

_Aqua sat in her room holding a photo frame. It had a picture of a man and a woman on it. The man had black hair and a rounded face with a calm and strong figure. The woman had long blue hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Aqua felt a tear slide down her cheek as she struggled to hold in a sob. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her door creak open._

"_A...Aqua?" Ven asked cautiously. Aqua turned around frantically wiping the stray tear away. But Ven saw it and his face saddened. "I'm sorry Aqua." He said solemnly. Aqua smiled._

"_It's okay Ven, you can come in, I'm fine." She smiled holding out a hand to invite the youngster in. Ven cautiously grabbed the hand keeping his other hand behind his back. Aqua noticed this and raised her eyebrow suspiciously._

"_What have ya got there Ven?" she asked the boy. Ven blushed and revealed the small bouquet of hand-picked flowers in his hand. Aqua saw the little tulips and smiled inviting Ven to sit on the bed. He handed over the flowers. She looked slightly shocked." They're for me?" she asked. Ven nodded and signed for her to read the label_

_To Aqua_

_Happy mother's day _

_Love Ven._

_Aqua looked shocked for a moment. Then felt sad._

"_Ven I appreciate the gesture but...you only get mother's day presents for someone if they're your mother." Ven nodded._

"_Yep and your like my mother so that's gotta mean the same thing right?" he said innocently. She looked startled but felt a tear roll down again. And then another, and another. Ven looked_

_Sadly at her then shocked. "I'm sorry Aqua... I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry, it's okay I'll put them back and forget about it...I'm so sorry." He mumbled. But to his surprise Aqua gathered him into a hug and held him tight._

"_Oh Ven, I'm not sad, these are tears of happiness and joy...I never... never realised you felt that way." She sobbed. Ven smiled and put his smaller arms around her waist. Aqua continued to sob as Ven held onto her, both smiling. _

"_Er Ven..." a voice called from the door "I think you got the wrong idea." Both Ven and Aqua looked towards the door and saw Terra standing their with a box of chocolates in his hands whilst madly blushing. Ven looked at him innocently._

"_Well I was going to get you some flowers too but Master said you would prefer the chocolates." Terra slapped his face and walked over to the two on the bed._

"_That's...not what I meant. Master's right, I do prefer chocolate over flowers. But...you don't get __**guys**__ presents for __**mothers **__day." He emphasised the word "mother" Ven thought about it for a moment then blushed sheepishly._

"_Sorry Terra, I wanted to make you feel as special as Aqua today, sorry" he said again. Terra laughed then ruffled Ven's hair._

"_It's okay, these are my favourite chocolates anyway." He said giggling. He then turned serious. "But...you really think of us as your parents?" he asked in hope. Ven nodded._

"_Yep and I wouldn't have any others", he said hugging the both of them. The two startled young-adults gently hugged the boy back. Silently sending up a prayer to say thanks for sending them such a great-big-hearted kid like Ven to help them. Terra then had a thought._

"_So...what are you gonna call master Eraqus?" Ven thought about it for a moment then..._

"_Grandpa!" he said happily. Terra pulled him in front of him._

"_Is that because he's like a parent to me and Aqua, or because of ...his age." He whispered the last part as he saw the tall master out in the hallway. Unfortunately Ven voiced his thoughts a little too loud._

"_But Terra, masters not that old is he? And I just like grandpa." Terra looked quickly toward the door to see that the Master had disappeared from sight. Then..._

"_Are you insulting my age there Terra." Terra cringed "eh he, Busted." The master then walked in and seated himself behind Ven, but not before whacking Terra's head with his hand "Ow, I'm sorry. Jeez I thought it was only women who weren't allowed to have their age's insulted." Aqua looked at him shockingly._

"_You, are diving into some pretty deep water there Ter" she said amusedly. Ven looked confused. _

"_But Terra's not even wet." He pointed out. Terra laughed and then lifted the boy onto his knees. _

"_You are so cheeky you, you know that." He said jokingly. Ven giggled as Terra ruffled his hair and played about with it._

"_Hey quit it Terra, you're messing it up!" he mock cried. Eraqus and Aqua watched on in amusement. Aqua sighed._

"_He accepts me as his mother, I sometimes wonder if Ven lost his parents too or whether they're still out there somewhere." Eraqus put a hand on her shoulder._

"_That question, we may never know the answer. Ventus has no memories so It will prove very difficult." He then smiled looked at Terra and Ven who were play fighting, (well more like Ven was trying to knock Terra over whilst Terra was running away!) "Although, I think even if he did find his real family, I'm sure you and Terra will always have a special place in his heart." Aqua felt another tear roll out of her eye. Master was right. The three of them (Well 4 if you count Master Eraqus) have an un-breakable connection. Nothing will tear them apart.._

**KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS**

Ventus looked down at his feet to see that they were surrounded in gold dust. Well that and they were about 2 feet off the ground. Ven gasped looking at the other floating occupants.

"I'm... I'M FLYING!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS**

Back at the land of departure Master Eraqus sleep was plagued by visions of the past. He woke up forcefully.

"What...What on earth?" He gasped to no one in particular. He looked around the room towards the window. He walked over and watched the rain drops fall to the ground. This reminded him of his dream. Or more like his memories. The morning where he found Terra and Aqua asleep on the sofa with Ven in between the two. At fist he assumed they had just been training late, but then saw the dried tear tracks on Ven's face and realised that Terra and Aqua were looking after him. He smiled slightly at those fond memories.

"Oh why did you have to express your emotions so vigorously Aqua?" he asked to the skies, silently hoping that his children would all be hopefully returned safe, sound, and hopefully very soon. He had a bad feeling of something that was to come.

**KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS KINGDOM HEARTS **

Terra yawned and stretched under the sky. He was so tired; he had stayed up most of the night debating on whether or not it was a good idea to bring Aqua along because she was starting to do his head in with all her complaining.

"Terra, I think you've gone and gotten us lost." She moaned. Terra scrunched up his fist and dug his nails into the skin. Silently begging Aqua to shut up, because he was an inch from slapping her again. "Terra" she called again. This time Terra stopped and tried to keep his cool as he turned around to face the woman.

"Listen Aqua, we haven't even been in the forest half an hour yet, so how can you possibly believe that we are lost huh?" He had to bite his tongue to stop him from shouting if Terra came up with some witty remark. He would probably have to restrain himself if she brought Ven back into her arguments. Lucky for him she just scowled and they continue their walking until they came upon a little cottage in the clearing. "See." he smirked "I told you we weren't lost" As they neared the cottage they came across 7 woodland figures all knelt down by a glass coffin. This contained a young girl about Aqua's age, if not younger. Terra put a hand on one of the dwarf's shoulders."

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help us" The dwarf turned his head slowly and Terra could see the tear tracks on his face. Terra felt remorse at disturbing the dwarfs mourning. Before he had a chance to apologise the dwarf spoke up.

"I...I'm not sure if we in a fit state...to, to help but... but we'll try." At this more of the dwarf's heads turned at the two new residents in their forest. Terra slowly swallowed.

"You see we're looking for a friend. You might have seen him, he's about yay high." Terra indicated holding his hand at about Ven's height from the floor. "And he has blonde hair and blue eyes." He watched as the dwarf thought and then something in him snapped.

"You mean Ven?" he asked. Terra was startled.

"You mean, you know him." The dwarf nodded.

"Yeah, he helped us get rid of the evil queen." Terra smiled, knowing that Ven still helped others even when he was sad. "But then he ran away in tears?" The dwarf finished. Now this struck Terra. "I don't even think the kid did anything wrong, we just mentioned about the apple that poisoned poor...poor snow white." He indicated to the woman in the glass coffin. Terra was stunned.

"Do you know which way he went?" The dwarf shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. But he did fly here, so my guess is... he's gone to another world." Terra smacked his head with his palm. "_Aw Ven, why can't you just stay in one damn place!" _He thought groaning. He heard Aqua scowl behind him and expected some lousy retort.

"Oh great, so now we have to search more worlds looking for the little brat. Well you can count me out; I'll see you at home." With that she started walking away until a deer walked in front of her. "What on earth" she asked. The dwarf from before produced a little smile.

"Looks like our friend here doesn't like your attitude about our friend Ven." Terra had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. Aqua scowled and reluctantly walked back to the pair. Terra turned to the dwarf once more

"Do you have any idea which world he might have gone to?" The dwarf though about it.

"I can't be sure, but the nearest world from here is _Castle of dreams. _ It's likely he could have a gone there if he doesn't use is rider very often. He was quite lost when he met us." Terra nodded his thanks and dragged Aqua away with him. He smirked as she made no effort to struggle. They would do everything they could (well at least Terra would) to bring Ven home. Safe and sound.


	8. First time flying, Dark aura's

**Okay, so I tried to meet deadlines and it hasn't worlked but hey I've updated FINALLY. I'm not gonna say when the next chapter will or won't be coming up because I assure you I WON'T stick to my personal deadlines. But this is chapter 8. Enjoy**

Peter Pan led his new friends out the Darling family's window as they set sail for Never land. Ven kept looking at his feet to assure himself that this was real and that he wasn't just daydreaming in another of the master theory lessons. Peter flew beside him.

"Come on Ven... Keep up." He reprimanded cheekily. Ven gave him a little smile and proceeded faster. As they approached the familiar clock tower in London, Peter called the group to a stop and rested atop the cherished bell. "Okay then everybody here." He looked around for confirmation before continuing. "Okay never land is a fair distance from here but it's very easy to find so don't worry about getting lost." Ven walked up to him

"Then why did we need to stop, Peter. I mean it was fun flying, surely we could've waited a little longer." Peter gave a little laugh.

"Well it's good to know you're enjoying yourself Ven it's just that this is the only time you'll be able to rest your legs. As of this clock tower, second star on the right means no land either. All there'll be to land on is sea. Not fun I've tried it. Since you're all first time fliers though, it would be unfair to put you through all of that." The group gave a smile and relaxed atop the clock tower. Taking in the fantastic view that awaited them. As Ven sat down he felt something in his pocket. It was the papou fruit charms Aqua had made for them all. He looked sadly at it as the moon's light shimmered on the green pattern.

"I miss you guys" He whispered to no one in particular. Peter came up behind him and sat down next to him.

"So what do you think of flying then huh Ven?" The boy asked Ventus. Ven looked at him trying not to show he was unhappy.

"It's great. I mean I've flown before on my rider, but... flying like that..." He looked up to the sky in awe "It just makes you feel so free, you don't have to worry about falling of and you just have the feeling of a bird inside of you." He said still awing. Peter smiled and patted Ven on the back

"Well I've never heard of a rider, but flying no matter what does that do you." Ven nodded and leant back on the clock tower floor. Slowly relaxing. "Hey Ven?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Ven responded.

"If you don't mind me asking... why did you have such a hard time having happy thoughts?" Ven's smile turned into a frown and he sat back up again. Looking back at the ground he whispered.

"I used to have such happy memories with my... friends... but then... something happened, and I ran away." Peter looked sadly at his friend but settled for putting an arm round Ven's shoulders.

"It sometime's helps to talk about it... that is, if you want to?" The flying boy offered kindly. Ven looked sadly at the boy and gave a sad smile.

"Well I guess." He said sighing. "But it's probably easier just to skim over details rather than the whole thing." He took a deep breath. "Well... it all started a couple of days ago now. My two best... _ex _best friends" Peter winced at the use of the _ex best friends _but let Ven continue. "Anyway, I was making them dinner as a sort of thank you for all their help this past year. But I...accidently blew up the kitchen." He didn't tell Peter that he used magic to turn the oven on because he didn't know what people's opinion on magic was yet. "When I left, they'd offered to clean up the mess while I changed out of my dirty clothes. But... when I came back, something was different. They were angry and...They were complaining about me." He sucked in a deep breath so as to stop himself from crying. "It's just... the stuff that they said, it made sense, and it was obvious they'd always thought this stuff. He finished. Peter looked sadly at him.

"Wow... jeez Ven, I really am sorry. But did you think that maybe they were just in a bad mood that day and said stuff they didn't actually mean." The boy asked Ven. Ven shook his head.

"Well I did think about that but then... when they saw me... Terra; one of my friends, immediately realised what he'd said and tried to apologise for it, but it was Aqua; the woman who's like my mom who really shocked me." Ven paused as he let the words she'd said run over him once more. "She just continued putting me down... she said I was… a waste of space and was always getting them in trouble. I didn't mean to do anything to upset them... I just left as soon as I had the chance." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going back. The only person there for me now is Master Eraqus... and he'll support Terra and Agua because... well their like his kids and I'm a nobody." He said angrily. He looked at Peter and then looked around to see Wendy, John, Michael and Tinkerbelle had crowded round and had some sad looks on their faces.

"Oh Ven... I'm so sorry." Wendy said sitting down and hugging Ven tightly. Ven leant into her touch, just trying to forget about all of his troubles as he relished in the joy he got from that one hug. "Will you be alright?" She asked the young teen. Ven nodded slowly. Tinkerbelle came up and tap him on the nose in comfort. It tickled and he gave a little giggle. Peter stood up and looked at his surroundings.

"We'd better set off now." He stated looking at the sky. "The sky's getting a little lighter. We can't fly in daylight." He said gathering everyone together.

"Why can't we go in daylight?" Michael asked innocently. John knelt down to his height.

"It might be because it's not normal for civilians to see flying people on their way to work. Right Peter Pan?" He asked turning to Peter.

"That's exactly right John. Although, those grown ups down on the ground down know what their missing. But I'll bet if they'd come to Never land, they'd never have to go to work in the first place!" He cried. Ven looked confused.

"What you don't have jobs in never land?" He asked. Peter shook his head.

"Nope, cause you don't ever grow up in Never land. So you don't ever become an adult, so you don't ever need to go to work." He said, individually ticking the points of his fingers.

"That is so cool!" The 3 boys yelled. Wendy gave a little smile but knew in her heart that this wasn't somewhere they could stay forever. For one their parents would miss them... but also, she'd lived her whole life being taught how to act like a proper young woman. And at the age she was, it would be hard to enjoy herself as much as Peter, Ven, John and Michael. Still...

"Shouldn't we be going now everyone?" She asked directing her question at Peter.

"Yep!" He said nodding. "Right then, Tink?" He looked to the little yellow fairy. "I need you to spray everyone with a little more fairy dust. Just for extra safety, don't want to risk it after sitting here for so long." The fairy nodded happily and sparkled over the 4 kids, making Ven laugh once again. "Ready?" He asked her once she returned to him. The fairy nodded and the group flew off the clock tower "Here we go!"

**. . .UNWANTED. . . .UNWANTED. **

On another world; Castle of dreams to be exact, Terra and Aqua were once again in their search for Ventus. Aqua moaned after they arrived and sat down on the nearest bench.

"I can't believe those stupid woodland creatures wouldn't let me go home. I mean it's probably a lot better than looking for the stupid brat when we don't even know where he is" Terra simply pinched his nose and counted to Ten. And when that didn't work, he did it backwards in Japanese. Finally though he took a deep breath and turned back to Aqua.

"You're staying here Aqua!" He spat out, rapidly getting tired of her defiance. "This is your fault in the first place. And you're going to be the one to correct it!" The man walked up to Aqua and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her along with him. Aqua grudgingly followed him into the castle. Their they met up with a young woman in a white ball gown. Aqua had to admit... the girl looked very beautiful. The woman saw the two and walked over to them smiling.

"Hello there." She said sweetly waving her hand. Terra walked over to her and shook her hand. "I'm Cinderella," She introduced "Can I help you?" Terra let go of her hand.

"I'm Terra, and that's Aqua" He said pointing to the woman behind him, at the same time averting his eyes. "We're looking for someone. A kid about so high" He raised his hand to Ven's height "With Spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. You see we said some things we didn't mean and we need to apologise but we can't find him." He finished sadly. Cinderella looked at the two sadly.

"Oh how awful. Well I'm afraid we haven't had anyone of your description here." She said shaking her head. Both Aqua and Terra looked down. Aqua because it meant she was still stuck around looking for him and Terra because he was losing hope they would ever find him. Cinderella held out her hand. "If you like, we have plenty of room at the castle if you'd like to rest up. Aqua immediately stood up ready to jump at the chance but Terra shook his head.

"That's kind of you but, we wasted enough time already and it's urgent we bring him home." Cinderella nodded in understanding whilst Aqua just scowled. "But we'll be sure to call by if we need anything."

"Please do" The woman insisted. Terra nodded and pulled Aqua away with him. Once they were out of distance a sparkling light appeared next to Cinderella and formed into the shape of an elderly woman in a blue cloak and a magic wand. "Why hello there Fairy Godmother." Cinderella said smiling. The fairy god mother smiled back at her.

"Good morning Child." She said. Fairy godmother looked out to where Aqua and Terra were preparing their rider. "Who might they be?" She said slightly frowning. Cinderella didn't notice her expression

"Oh that's Terra and Aqua. They were just looking for a friend of theirs but he wasn't here. Oh that poor dear, out in the worlds all alone." She sympathised. The fairy godmother continued frowning as she "hmm" ed. Cinderella finally took in her expression.

"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious child, but that woman... Aqua was it... did anything seem strange about her?" She asked the young princess. Cinderella thought back to the short encounter.

"Well, she seemed annoyed, angry even, almost like she didn't want to find this boy. Why do you ask?" The fairy godmothers expression changed to one of shock.

"So you thought about it too. You see I can sense a dark aura around that girls head. Almost like the darkness is controlling her head and not the other way round. Something very strange is happening." She hypothesised. "I must warn them!" She hurried off but before she could do anything, the two flew into the sky and disappeared of the world. The fairy Godmother and Cinderella looked on in shock. Cinderella ran down the steps to accompany the old woman.

"You must go after them. She may be in danger. I've seen that kind of aura before, my step-mother had one, and so did Anastasia." The fairy nodded and prepared to leave.

"You stay safe my child, I will return shortly." She flew up in the air and soon ventured after the 2 teens.

**So we're finally getting somewhere. Told you already... I don't hate Aqua one bit... so I don't want her attacked with flames for being a B**** . Please review and I will update when I get the time. I'm off college till about mid august but it doesn't stop Summer hmw ONE BIT!**


	9. The Key-blades power

Morning soon came and the small group landed on a tall cliff.

"Wow that was tiring" Ven breathed after relaxing on a rock. "How often do you have to take that journey" he asked Peter. The boy wiped his forehead.

"Well I don't often have to go from London to never land, just when I want to hear Wendy's stories." At this he brightened up ad turned to Wendy "Say, If you've got anymore stories you wanna tell us that's great, me and the lost boys always love hearing them!" He exclaimed. Ven looked confused.

"Oh yeah when will we meet the lost boys?" He asked excitedly. Peter pointed.

"We can walk from here, it's just through these woods, but be careful, Hook's been after me for years, if he saw people flying in, I can only guess he's set off his band of pirates to scout the area." Peter laughed. Wendy frowned

"Shouldn't we be worried, Peter. I mean Captain Hook is an awfully frightful fellow, I dread to think what he'll do if he catches us." She worried. Peter just gave a little laugh.

"Oh that old cod-fish is nothing, and his pirates are just fun to mess with, the lost boys set all kinds of traps in these woods in case of them discovering our secret hide-out." Peter explained saving them from worrying. "Well then, let's go!" he lifted himself up in the air and flew above the group with Tinkerbelle next to him. The young fairy pointed down below and Peter noticed that the group weren't flying. "How come you guys aren't flying, it's a lot more fun than walking?" He asked.

"Flying was sure a lot of fun!" John said "but my arms are tired after that long journey and I don't think I'll be able to fly any more for a little while." Michael nodded next to him after taking his tiny thumb out of his mouth.

"my legs _and_ arms are tired!" He exclaimed falling slowly behind the much taller children. Ven noticed his tiredness and picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulder. "Gee thanks Ven this is much better." Ven gave a little laugh

"No problem Michael, my friend Terra used to do this for me all the time after training, it did sometimes get to be a little bit of a work-out sometimes." He exclaimed trying not to feel sad at the thought of his old friends. Wendy turned to look at him.

"Training? What kind of training do you do Ven?" She asked.

"Well... I'm not sure how much I should tell you. Do you know what a key blade is Wendy?" he asked the girl. She shook her head, as did the other three. Peter flew down to hear what Ven had to say.

"Well it's kinda like a sword but it looks like a key. Here let me show you." He released one arm on Michaels leg to summon his key blade. As the weapon formed in his hands, the group gasped in shock and Tinkerbelle gave a little shocked twinkle.

"Wow, look at it Wendy!" John exclaimed. "Do you fight with it?" He asked.

"Kind of." Ven replied "we ; me Terra and Aqua, train with Master Eraqus, we often travel to different worlds to preserve peace and keep darkness out." He explained. Peter, Tinkerbelle, John and Michael were all very interested but Wendy was a little wary

"Isn't that dangerous Ven, darkness sounds awfully frightening."

"Sometimes it is. Some world don't have much darkness but they do sometimes ask for our help in preserving peace. Like one time Me and Terra were sent to the Olympic coliseum, thinking there was gonna be some sort of heartless attack but we were corned by a grumpy satyr who demanded we train to become heroes. The funniest bit was Terra's face when he realised we were subjected to more training." In his thoughts he didn't notice as he was slowly floating back into the air until Michael pulled his hair. "Huh?" He asked then looked down at the ground.

"Wow Ven... I thought you were tired to fly?" Peter asked with a smirk. Ven just laughed and lowered himself back onto the ground.

"Sorry about that Michael." He apologized after making the small boy hang onto his hair for dear life.

"It's okay Ven." Peter flew up to Ven and landed in front of him

Some of the memories I have with them are my happiest... but... recently..." He cut himself off and Peter realised that they were probably also the reason for his sadness. Peter put an arm around him again.

"Hey don't worry Ven. I'm sure you'll have lots of happy memories when you meet the Lost Boys. We're all about fun and good times here at Never land." He proclaimed. Wendy allowed him to lead up at the front again and he led them through a few more acres of woodland.

"It's very deep into the woods Peter." Wendy commented. Peter turned to her and smiled.

"Of course. It needs to be, even though fighting Captain hook is really fun, we've gotta take a break some time so we come here to do it." They turned a corner and Peter removed some vine out of their way "And there it is" He led them to a large oak tree with green leaves all around it. Ven and the others looked at it in wonder.

"Wow, it's huge, and you all live here?" Ven exclaimed. Peter nodded and indicated for them to follow him inside. The inside looked much bigger than the tree itself. There was oak furniture all around, a large number of hammocks, a large oak chair and what looked distinctly like a fireplace without flames. As the boys all looked around in awe Wendy stood back and gasped.

"Oh how wonderful... it's just like I imagined." Peter walked up to her

"I'm glad you like it Wendy." He commented "The lost boy's should be here soon, I guess you guys can make yourselves comfortable whilst we wait." And they did just that. Peter sat comfortably in the large oak chair, whilst Michael and John joined together against Ven in a wooden sword fight. This left Wendy to wander around the tree looking at everything closely. However what none of them noticed was the appearance of a colourful parrot perched on a branch leaving shortly as the group arrived

**BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP**

This parrot flew around towards the ocean before landing in the crow's nest of an awaiting Pirate Ship. Upon spotting a particular pirate it flew down and landed on their shoulder. The parrot mumbled something into the pirates ear before flying away once more. The small pirate ran up to the deck and banged on the cabin door.

"Captain! Captain!" He cried. The door was forced open and the pirate was thrown back.

"WHAT Mr Smee, I was in the middle of a very important report!" A tall pirate better known as Captain James Hook demanded. The smaller pirate; Smee, straighted up.

"Captain, your spy parrot has returned. She had important news." Hook grabbed Smee by his shirt and brought him up to his height.

"Did she uncover the route to Pan's hideout!" He demanded once more.

"N...N...No Captain, she couldn't get a clear route but..." Hook dropped Smee in anger

"Bah, the parrots useless, don't know why we keep the blasted thing!" He cried angrily. Smee stood up once more intending to make his point known.

"But Captain, she said that Pan had company. He had 4 others with him...a...and they weren't lost boys, one of them was a girl." He announced. Hook was slightly interested by now.

"Go on" he pressed

"Well the young woman is named Wendy and there were three boys with her, but the parrot mentioned one of the boys owned a rather particular looking sword. He called it a "key blade" and it was simply created by out-stretching his hand." Hook thought for a moment.

"Hmmn, a key-blade, now where have I heard that name before?" He pondered, then he remembered:

**FLASHBACK**

_Hook was quietly sitting in his study when a mysterious black portal appeared and a cloaked man stepped._

_"What is this?" Hook cried, pulling his sword out of its sheath intent on attacking the intruder. But the man simply held out a hand and a fireball came and fried the sword. "What on earth... how dare you, who are you?" He asked angrily. Before he could find another weapon the intruder pulled down his hood to reveal an aged man with a long grey beard. The man had a dark glint in his eye._

_"My name is not important, at least not to you." The intruder responded. "I am simply here to offer you a preposition." Hook stood down slightly wondering what this man had to say. The intruder smirked and held out his hand. Hook; worried he was going to shoot fire again looked to find a shield, but instead of fire, a bright white light appeared and a peculiar looking sword appeared._

_"What in the world is that?" Hook asked inching closer._

_"This is a powerful weapon known as a key-blade, it can be a great source of power, should you have useful need for it." He hinted. Hook suddenly had a revolution, with one of these key-blades, he could take out Peter Pan once and for all. Hook immediately reached for his gold._

_"How much do you want for it?" He asked with a sly look in his face. The intruder frowned._

_"You cannot buy these weapons, they choose their owner, based on the power of that particular person." Hook growled _

_"Then what's the use of telling me all of that, if I can't even use the blasted thing." Here the man gave a very frightening smile._

_"You must prove your power... by taking it forcefully from another. These can be summoned from thin air but only if the owner is in close proximity of them, so if you were to take a materialised key blade away from its owner and travel a long distance then they will be unable to summon it and you will be its new owner." Hook smile grew increasingly as the man talked._

_"All that power... marvellous!" He exclaimed "But... where on earth am I going to find another key-blader you must be the first one I've met." The man simply turned away and re-opened a portal._

_"You never know, they may just come to you when you least expect it." And with one final smirk he closed the portal, leaving Hook to his thoughts._

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's it!" He exclaimed "That's what the old Coot was talking about." He turned to a dazed Mr Smee. "Smee gather the pirates, I've got me a key-blade with me name on it!"

**BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP**

Elsewhere in the Land of Departure Eraqus was sat out in the gardens' eagerly awaiting for his children's return, although he told himself it may be a while, he would not give up hope. He wondered where they might be now, whether they were together, or if Ven was still missing, had Aqua's strange behaviour been figured out. He was suddenly pulled out of his musings by the arrival of a colourful portal. He summoned his key blade and approached the portal but backed away when a blue figure flew out. The fairy godmother stood up and dusted herself down, looking around at her surroundings she frowned.

"Now I knew I should have taken a left at the Olympic coliseum to get to Enchanted Dominion, now where am I?" She grumbled to herself. Master Eraqus gave a gasp and the fairy turned to him and gave a little smile. "My, my do my eyes deceive me or is that young Eraqus there." She cried rushing up to the master. Eraqus gave a small laugh

"Not so young anymore Fairy Godmother, it's certainly been too long. Would you like to come inside?" He offered. The blue fairy shook her head.

"I would love to Eraqus but I'm on an important mission." She said solemnly. Eraqus frowned,

"Is there anything I can help with?" He asked. The fairy tapped her wand in thought.

"Possibly, you see I'm looking for two young fellows. I believe one or possibly both of them may be in danger." She replied "Have you seen them, one is a young man with chopped brown hair, and very well built. The other... the one I'm worried about, is a young woman with short blue hair and a blue and white outfit." Eraqus gasped once more.

"Terra and Aqua, you've seen them? Are they alright? Did they have a young blonde with them? What do you mean you're worried about them?" He questioned at a hurried pace. Blue Fiary held up her arms.

"Eraqus calm down for one moment." She ordered "Now, yes I have seen Terra and Aqua, they were in the Enchanted Castle looking for their friend, which I'm assuming is the young blonde you're talking about and no he wasn't with them. As for why I'm worried, as they were leaving I noticed a peculiar dark aura surrounding Aqua's head. I was only able to spot it because of my powers and Cinderella recognised the description as she has had experience with this aura." Eraqus frowned.

"Dark Aura... but how on earth..." He couldn't imagine how she managed to attach a dark aura to her mind at any time.

"Eraqus I need you to think hard. Have you noticed Aqua acting differently recently?" She asked desperate. Eraqus nodded.

"Yes... come inside I'll explain everything." With that, he led the Blue Fairy inside the castle, his heart heavy at the thought of his children in danger.

**Sorry no Terra and Aqua in this scene, I felt there was too many interacting parts as it was, but they will be spotted in the Enchanted Dominion next chapter.**

**I have a little note that I'm posting on my other stories as well so if you've already read it that's fine but if not - READ IT!**

**To all my faithful readers**

**The length of time this update took was on my own part completely unacceptable and I should have had it up quicker. For that I apologise and hope I can get updates up quicker. So far I am in the process of writing**

**TWNTATTNA, **

**baby sister and **

**My Son Luke. **

**Don't worry I haven't stopped writing my others, it's just I'm trying to right chapters for these stories all at once so I'll finish these one's then get started again on the others. I've also nearly finished one or two of my new ones but as I said I'll focus on these first. Again sorry for the lateness, ever though I'm finished college I still have work so my days are still taken up a little :( **


	10. Trouble afoot

**Sorry for the late update, if you've read either Baby sister or Home is where the heart is, since the last update you will probably already know this but if not, then I will tell you**

**I'm currently in my first year of University and God is it hard :) Anyway, I'm almost finished my first semester, but that means a number of assignments are all due at once :( so I wouldn't get your hopes up for too many updates, this is only up because most of my assignments require the internet and as I currently am on a train which will make me pay for it, I think I'll pass but it means I've got time to start writing - lucky for you.**

**But now Uni is done and I'm home for Christmas for 4 weeks - MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"And that's everything" Eraqus finished. Fairy godmother looked worried

"Oh Eraqus that's terrible, and poor Ventus, the boy must be terrified out on his own." She commented. Eraqus gave a little smile.

"Ventus has a unique capability of making friends wherever he goes, I'm certain he won't be alone, but he's never flown to other worlds before, in fact we'd only just begun training him to summon his rider and armour. I just keep coming up with scenarios where he's wandering lost on some unknown world. But I cannot look for myself because I need to stay in case they come back." He noted. Fairy Godmother just nodded.

"Well If what you say is true then I'm sure Ven will be alright for the time being, I think it's Aqua we need to worry about. From my knowledge, Dark Aura's get stronger the longer they have a hold over a person, we must find away to remove it before it completely takes over." Fairy insisted. Eraqus sat quietly for a moment.

"But I thought it had taken over completely, for I know Aqua would certainly never say those things - especially to Ventus. " He puzzled almost fearing Fairy's answer

"Eraqus don't worry, Dark Aura's work in a such a way that they found deep and buried emotions. No matter how little these feelings are they can find them. I'm sure that from when Ven first arrived here there must have been some jealousy between Terra and Aqua, just like when all children acquire a new sibling." She explained. Eraqus gave a visible sigh

"That time seems so long ago. They were all so young; they still are, and so innocent. I long for the days back when they had no need to train for war and it was just enjoyable sparring." He whispered depressingly. "We used to laugh together, spend our nights as a family, enjoy what we had and not have to fear for our lives." Fairy leant over and put a hand on Eraqus' knee.

"And you will have those times ago. If your children are anything like you Eraqus then I believe they will fight every enemy in order to be reunited and return to you." She promised. Eraqus gave a sad sigh

"I do hope you're right, Fairy Godmother." He said. Fairy Godmother gave a smile and a nod.

"I will try my hardest to find the children and tell them what we know before anything happens." She stood up facing the door. However before she had a chance to leave, both she and Eraqus felt a rumble from outside/

"What on earth..." Eraqus questioned. He looked at Fairy and they both ran outside and were greeted by a large cloud of dust. "Something's coming." Eraqus murmured. Fairy stepped cautiously towards the dust.

"I have never seen something like this before, Eraqus. " She pondered. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed hold of the Fairy. "Oh!" She gasped. Eraqus spurred into action immediately summoning his key blade.

"Let go of her!" He snarled. Before he even got close a face covered from a mask appeared from the cloud. He barely spared a glance at Eraqus before facing Fairy Godmother.

"No hard feelings, but we can't let you get in the way of our plans." The masked figure spoke in a chalked voice. And before he could blink, Eraqus watched Fairy and the masked boy disappear into the cloud. Left alone in the courtyard, he felt all the more fearful for his children. Realizing at once that what happened with them was in some sort of plan. For what, he had no idea, but he was going to find out!

**BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP**

The journey between worlds was slowly getting more tense for Terra and Aqua. Their journey to Enchanted Dominion proved fruitless. When they got there it looked like everyone was dead, until Terra got close and noticed they were all in some sort of deep sleep. He had been relieved that they were all ok but it hadn't gotten them any closer to finding Ven so here they were. Terra couldn't stop himself worrying about Ven, and Aqua just couldn't concentrate on her thoughts. It confused her. When she first felt herself complaining about Ven, she felt a voice in her head arguing against her judgement, but now, that voice was slowly going and she could feel her thoughts getting darker, more powerful. She no longer felt herself holding back and just knew she had to get her opinions out before they consumed her. She had to find Ven.

"We'll find him..." Terra mumbled. Aqua's head snapped up. "Yeah, he'll be fine... and then... we'll go home and..."

"You still want him to come back?" Aqua interrupted. Terra stopped talking

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me!" Aqua retaliated "The only reason we're looking for the little brat is so that I can finish telling him exactly what he should know." Terra snarled and paused the rider.

"Correction. You are coming to APOLOGISE to Ven and then we are bringing him home." he finalised "Although if you keep this attitude up, don't be surprised if I leave you on the next world we find." He threatened

"You wouldn't..." She spoke, not really believing her own words

"Don't test me Aqua, you are really getting on my last nerve! He warned. Aqua chose to stay silent after that. Terra continued to keep his eye out for any suspicion in any of the worlds. His attention was attracted by a mysterious darkness surrounding one of the worlds. "We're going down there." He warned and before Aqua could complain he dove the rider down to the world.

**BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP**

Upon arriving, Terra and Aqua were greeted by what looked like a small town. This world had a castle, a few houses and stalls but not much else. Terra put away his armour and rider and Aqua simply stood there not showing any emotion but anger. Looking around at their surroundings, Terra spotted two young boys and he approached them with a small smile

"Hey there!" He called. The two looked at him as he called. The two boys couldn't have been more different. One of the boys had bright red hair that stuck out in a more extravagant style than Ven's did. He had a cocky smile and was dressed with casual clothing. This boy returned Terra smile.

"Well hey there newbie's... we don't usually get outsiders here, what brings you to the lovely Radiant Garden?" He asked. Terra gave a sad smile

"Well, we're not actually here as tourists, we're looking for someone." He said. The boy rubbed his head.

"Well we can certainly try and help you. Does this guy live here?" Terra shook his head

"No...we err... he's a close friend of us from our home. We said some things that made him run away from home and we need to find him to apologise. And to bring him home, he's never really travelled the worlds before and we're worried about him." He commented sadly.

"Man that sucks. Well as far as I know there hasn't been any newbie's 'cept for you guys for a couple of months now. How about you Isa?" He looked at the other boy. This boy, Isa, had long silver hear, similar to master Eraqus and was dressed almost like he was going to an interview. He was considerably less smiley compared to his friend.

"He's right... for once... ever since the unversed began making an appearance, we've had less and less visitors. It's not good for our trade but it's easier to keep people alive when they actually know the place." He said morbidly. The other boy scoffed

"Ah, I could take any one of those overgrown pillow cases any day!" He boasted. Isa just gave a huff

"Is that right Lea? Cause If I remember right, last time the unversed made an appearance, you ran away screaming like a little girl!" He joked. The other boy, Lea blushed

"I did not, I just... didn't want to cause any trouble, cause I would have kicked their butts so hard it would've had the whole town out and about!" He cried indignantly. Isa just rolled his eyes. As did Aqua.

"Give me a break," She commented "You couldn't be older than 16 years old, how could you possibly fight against anything." Lea looked insulted.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can be a pretty good fighter, and I don't need no newbie to tell me I can't." He growled. Aqua just scoffed and was about to reply with a venomous retort when Terra cut in

"We aren't here to fight." He looked pointedly at Aqua who returned to her sulking "If you don't mind, would you be able to tell us about these unversed things, if Ven is here I'd rather he wasn't in any more danger." He begged. The two boys looked at each other, before Isa answered him

"The unversed first came about a month ago. No warning, they just came. At first they seemed harmless, but it didn't take long for them to turn on us. They attacked us, pillaged our houses and pretty much drove out a huge quarter of Radiant garden." Here Lea took over

"A lot of people took shelter inside the castle." He turned his head to a large castle on the other side of the square "That's were Ansem the Wise lives. He managed to protect a lot of people but the unversed managed to get inside the castle too and before long Radiant garden was considered unsafe and we lost even more people." The story both interested and terrified Terra.

"So why did you guys stay?" He asked the two

"Well at the time of the major evacuations, Ansem took charge and said that those staying should stay only if they accept they may have to fight." Lea responded. "Both me and Isa have always wanted to fight for our town and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Not to mention, we have nowhere else to go." He finished sadly. Terra instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

"Sorry for bringing it up." He apologised. Lea waved him off

"Nah it's fine. Hey, if you need help looking for your friend you can always speak to Merlin." He said. Terra looked at them in a shocked

"Merlin, what you mean that old guy with the beard who's got magic, I thought he was just a fairytale?" He questioned. Lea and Isa just shared a laugh

"Oh man, old man Merlin hates it when you call him a fairytale! Better not let him here that." He warned in a jokingly way. Terra cringed

"Ah...ok then. So, what can Merlin do to help us?" He asked. Lea shrugged

"I don't know exactly." Lea mumbled "But if there's anyone in Radiant garden who can help you find your friend then it's Merlin." And with that the boys left Terra and Aqua alone in the courtyard.

"Ok, that was pointless let's go." Aqua moaned. Terra grabbed her arm before she could run off

"Hold on, we should check this Merlin guy out, see if he can help us." He mumbled. Aqua scoffed

"You are actually putting your faith in some old crack-pot with a magic wand." She complained

"Aqua we are running blind here. I know it's a long shot, but it's the only shot we have at this point. We have to find Ven! The longer he is out here alone... I don't even want to think about it." He said shuddering.

**BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP BIRTH BY SLEEP**

Meanwhile in Never Land, Ven and his new friends approached the hide-out of the lost boys. In front of them was a large array of forest. Trees climbed as high as the sky and the leaves were a mixture of greens, browns and reds. Ven had never seen something so beautiful, and for the first time, he wished his family were in front of him and he could share this sight with him

"Oh wow!" Michael squealed from Ven's shoulders. Peter gave a laugh

"You like it then?" He questioned

"It's wonderful." Cried Wendy "It's just like I imagined!" Ven nodded beside her.

"How do you hide this from Hook?" He asked Peter. Peter thought about it

"To be honest I'm not sure. Hook's often spotted prowling the forest with his pirates and he never get's this fear. I think his fear of getting swallowed makes him wary to go this deep in the forest." He joked. Ven looked confused

"What do you mean 'getting swallowed'?" He questioned. Wendy answered him.

"Oh of course!" She laughed "Years ago, Peter and Captain Hook fought and Peter cut off the Captains hand and fed it to a crocodile. The same crocodile was recognised from the sound of a ticking and Captain Hook has always feared it coming back to finish it off." Ven shuddered

"Yikes I'd hate to be followed by a crocodile for my whole life. So that's why he has a hook on his hand?" He asked. Peter nodded. They walked into the trees and they were greeted by confused shouts.

"Hey guys, Pan's back... and he's got company!" A voice cried from the trees. Looking up, the group noticed a small array of boys, who were dressed up like animals.

"Ooh look...!" Another cried pointing at the boys on the ground "Pan's got more lost boys." he exclaimed. Ven beamed

"We're lost boys?" He questioned excitedly. Peter paused.

"Well you have to past the test first, but I think you guys can do it!" He answered. Ven, Michael and John cheered but Wendy was silent

"But Peter what about me?" She asked, feeling left out for being a girl. Peter stroked his chin

"Well err... I guess you... Erm... I'm not sure, we've never really had a girl before." He commented. Wendy scowled and crossed her arms.

"Well if that's how it is, then I shall leave you to your games... BOYS!" She yelled before storming off back through the forest.

"Wendy come on!" Peter cried out. But she didn't listen. Ven sighed

"I'll go get her. You guys go on ahead." He said and ran off after her. Peter once again tried to stop him but Ven didn't hear him. Peter gave a huff and faced Tinkerbelle

"Tink, I need you to follow them, the forest is dangerous if they don't know it, I need to you to keep an eye out for them." The little fairy twinkle in affirmation and proceeded to follow Ven into the forest.

**And I'm going to end it there, just because this is over 2,700 words and I think it makes up for the wait. Again sorry guys, but I've been at University for 3 months and have had assignments for the last two weeks. As it's Christmas, I'm going to try and get you some more updates. I just need to get my head in the game. I go back to Uni on the 12th of Jan (a week after my 19th :)) So it is my target to update at least three stories. **

**Unlike last time, I haven't started any particular ones so I could update any on my list (excluding the ones that I've said are getting adopted - look on my page!-) **

**Let me know if there are any specifics you want updating in either a PM or review**

**R and R people and I will see you again soon!**


End file.
